New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU) has a 10 year goal of becoming a premier, predominantly Hispanic (>70%) serving institution (3000 enrollment) in the United States. Improving the sciences, particularly the biomedical sciences, is an integral part of this goal. Recently, new emphasis on the sciences has been successfully instigated at NMHU. As required by rapid scientific advances, science faculty are now expected to be active and current in their disciplines. Laboratory facilities have improved and state-supported innovations have been pursued. Although still relatively small in number, the percentage of students in the sciences has steadily increased. Substantial extramural funding has allowed undergraduate research to flourish and faculty research productivity to improve. Nevertheless, high teaching loads, important equipment and technical limitations, and significant geographic isolation still limit some dedicated faculty in their quest to become independent investigators. Accordingly, we are requesting NIH Competing Supplements for Multiuser Instrumentation support to complement ongoing NIH/MBRS- Bridges funding. Multiuser Instrumentation will provide key equipment for the general biomedical science infrastructure at NMHU. Specifically, three young investigators who are on the threshold of mainstream (R01) funding will be supported with the requested instrumentation in this RFA. The PI/PD, Dr. E.R. Greene, is an established investigator and will clearly be accountable for the appropriate use and productivity of the Multiuser Instrumentation funding. Peer-reviewed publication in major journals and R01 grant proposals will be required. By providing important multiuser equipment NIH support will help NMHU and its predominantly rural Hispanic student body find a better balance between a liberal-arts teaching university and a productive, research oriented science and technology institution. With this improved balance, NMHU can better obtain its goal of becoming a premier Hispanic serving comprehensive university.